


Insulting

by orphan_account



Category: Achievement Hunter, Fake AH crew - Fandom
Genre: Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is more insulting than when someone sends an amateur to assassinate you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insulting

Mica had never been so insulted. She'd been called an amateur. Had been told she'd never make it as a real criminal. Overheard some jackasses saying she wasn't even _pretty_. But none of those things compared to this. This was just downright disrespectful.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She watched the gun in the shaking hand of the man who broke into her apartment. "There's not even a _silencer_ on that thing. Shoot me, and the sound wakes up all my neighbors." Fucking _idiot_. "Look, I have plenty of usable pistols, rifles - whatever you want. They're all in that closet over there. Use one of those instead, would you?" She wasn't going to meet her untimely death like this. It had to be done _right_.

"And don't even think about reaching for the knife in your waistband. It looks like it's unevenly weighted, so no good for throwing. You could try to stab me, but then you'd splatter blood all over my carpet, and I just cleaned that shit. Now don't be fucking rude - go to the closet and pick something already. I don't have all day."

"He said you'd be difficult," the man huffed. He was shorter than her, with buzzed hair and eyes that kept darting all around the room. He didn't take a single step toward her closet. The dickhead clearly didn't have any manners. He was meant to either take something from the damn closet or politely turn down her offer. How hard could it fucking be?

"Who is he?" Mica demanded. "And don't you dare shoot me from that angle. I don't want blood on all my Pop figures." She eyed the collection of superheros and TV protagonists that rested on the shelves beside her. No way would she let this rookie ruin them all.

"Ramsey. He's-"

"The boss. He runs the Fake AH Crew," Mica finished for him. She'd been watching them for months. Admired them, even. Only recently did she plan her own little heist, stealing a few things from their penthouse, just to see if she could. To be fair, none of it actually belonged to them anyway. It wasn't like she took prized family heirlooms.

Now Geoff Ramsey was sending an amateur killer to take care of her. She would have been flattered, if only this guy wasn't such an asshole. He still hadn't gone anywhere near her closet to pick something with a damn silencer. Fucking _rookie_. And so rude. If she was going to be murdered, she had to be murdered properly. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen tonight.

"Well, I'm sorry things have to end like this, but I'm simply out of options," Mica said with a lazy sigh. "I'm too tired to keep this up right now. I mean, come on, it's, like, three A.M. You should've come during the afternoon."

The bullet the stranger fired off whizzed past her as she reached for the knife under her pillow. Within seconds, it was lodged in his neck.

She'd have to clean the carpet in the morning. After she dropped a package off for Geoff Ramsey. That is, if she could manage to find a box this guy could fit inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin was probably the one to find the dead guy outside their door.
> 
> Geoff probably laughed.
> 
> Mica definitely joined the crew two days later.


End file.
